Gin no Saji: Konoha Agriculture
by atomizedmania
Summary: Konoha Agricultural High School a different school from your usual. What kind of adventures will our characters get? Will they have time for romance amidst their out of this world schedule? AU, Sasusaku.


**Summary:** Konoha Agricultural High School a different school from your usual. What kind of adventures will our characters get? Will they have time for romance amidst their out of this world schedule? AU, Sasusaku.

 **Author's note:** I got this idea from re-reading Gin no Saji by Hiromu Arakawa. There are a lot of mistakes since I wrote it under the influence of cold medicine and I am writing this at 2:35am. I`ll see what I can do to edit any mistakes. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think.

 **Disclaimer:** I don`t own Gin no Saji nor NAruto.

 **CHAPTER 1**

A meadow surrounded by snow….

Wild animals and insect on the background…

A wild fox biting it`s prey….

An overly friendly calf.

Why am I here again?

Earlier this morning.

``Okay class this is the place where we keep the calves, your class will have their chance to take care of them in the morning.`` one of the teachers explained.

The entire place smells of hay and some organic matter. I wonder how everyone can stand them. Well maybe because they are raised in a farming family. I on the other hand was raised in the Urban side of Konoha. This high school is way different for the high schools there.

``Excuse me Iruka-sensei, I just came here transfer some calves to a new cage.`` A tall man with a dark brow haired interrupted our class with a calf following him.

``Oh! Yamato-sensei, don`t worry about it.`` Our teacher said and continued discussing about the rotating shift of our hands-on practicum.

I suddenly felt something rubbing on my legs and when I checked, it was a calf, why are they ignoring this calf? I thought they are transferring her. Somebody should catch it right?

I tried so side step and plan to grab the calf but as I was about to do it, it dodge suddenly. I tried it a few more times and to be honest I find it annoying. One last attempt and I still cannot catch it. I tried to chase it away without knowing the consequences of my actions.

After she runs off…

`` Huh? Where is the calf?``

``Some girld tried to catch it, honestly it was troublesome.``

``Eh, a calf will follow you if you have a nursing pail.`` explained the teacher.

``Sensei, she might get lost.``

Back to the present.

``I don`t have a signal on my phone and there is no house or road on sight.``

The calf starting to bit/suck my hand. Something struck me and started chasing the calf again.

``SHANARROU! This is all your fault! If we run into a bear I am going to feed you to it.`` I yelled as the calf is running again.

Suddenly I hear some noise like a huge breath and heavy footsteps. I turned my head slowly to the sound and saw a huge no a HUMOUGUS figure like a monster from your dream. I shriek internally, is this the end of my life?

``I finally found you.``

``Are you okay? `` A cold masculine voice said. I`m sure he looked at me like I am some sort of an idiot as I lied on the ground playing dead.

`` Haruno Sakura right? I came looking for you.``

I am really stupid it`s a horse not a bear and this handsome guy with a raven spiked hair is riding it. I stand up and brushed the dirt on my jacket. He went down from the horse and grab a rope and tied it around the calf. Once the rope was secured he handed it to me and started to climbed again on his horse.

`` Can you ride a horse? I can handle the calf for you then.`` He offered.

``No,no, it`s fine. Thank you for finding me.`` We now start walking back to the barn. We spent a comfortable silence the he suddenly speak.

`` As long as you have a nursing pail the calf or any other animals would follow you It`s a natural instinct for the to run if you chase them.``

``I`m so sorry for the trouble. I didn't know that. BY the way who are you and how did you know my name?``

``Sasuke Uchiha, same class as yours. Nice to meet you. You`re actually popular since you are the only person who took the normal entrance exam. My family owns a ranch and I`ll probably help them in the future. How about you?``

``My family are not farmers, I m just lucky to passed the exam here, I think.``

``Heh, you must have a dream since to took the test and transfer here. I heard that high chools in the city offers a lot of interesting courses.`` He commented and shifted from his seat to look at me and then he returned his focus on the road.

I frowned and remember why I transferred here.

``I don`t have a particular dream.`` And continued walking.

We arrived at the barn and I have to apologized to the teacher about my actions earlier. Surprisingly they didn't mind at all and just gave me a `don`t do it ` again lecture. I think my stay in this school would be unpredictable.


End file.
